tehabridgedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mattroks101
Mattroks101 is an unfunny fool and an abridger, but honestly, what's the difference? He started abriging in 2011 and is the founder of this wiki, so if you don't wanna be banned, do not speak ill of him on here >_>. Origin It was thought that Matt was born of an angel, sent to this earth to provide funny stuff for all teh peeps, this thought is wrong, very very wrong. In fact, Matt was sent by the devil, to ensure that no one ever laughed on the earth again, and Matt knew the perfect way to complete this mission was the make an abridged series. Early Career As previously stated, Matt began abridging in 2011 and gained wide success from his amazing video, Abridged Nanoha. But his fame was undesereved, as he really only edited that video for someone else. After that major succes, Matt went on to make Baccano Teh Abridged Series which some have regarded to be the most unfunny thing ever created. They are no doubt correct. Projects 'Interviews' Last Thursday, after at least 100 years of waiting, Matt finally got off his lazy ass and decided to start interiewing people. But not just any people, only the unfunny abridging people (fun fact, there are no funny abridging people). In doing this, Matt somehow became popular a moron, and began to know more and more abridgers. All of his interviews are boring and hard to listen to, mainly because of his constant stammering and mixing up of words. 'Baccano Teh Abridged Series' Baccano Teh Abridged Series was Mattroks101 first attempt at abridging by himself. The only reason it was by himself is because he is a lazy ass and find anyone to help him, alas, if he had, maybe this series wouldn't be so Godawful. No, it still would have been bad. This series is characterized by being a really really really bad rippoff of Code MENT, being overly loud and obnoxious, and being extremely unfunny. 'This Site' One day, Mattroks101 was being stupid HE'S STUPID EVERYDAY!! and decided to make a wiki. He wanted to make a srs wiki for srs abridgers, one that would be much better than that other crappy wiki and so Matt began work on this one. About halfway through making this one, he decided that srsness was gay, and that he should instead make a joke wiki in the style of EncyclopediaDramatica. It was the worst decision of his life. Also he fucking hates everything...apparently. Mattroks101 and That Other Wiki Matt, being the power hungry Stalin that he is, was not content with running but one wiki, and decided to expand his wiki empire to that of abridgedserieswiki. He had been wanting such power for a while, but due to the fact that Abridged Series Wiki is dead, he was unable to get into contact with any admins. One unlucky day, ThornBrain happened to accidentally sign on and see his message, and wanting nothing more to do with the shit wiki, decided to give it to him without actually giving it to him. This was a wise move on Thorn's part for not only does it alleviate all responsibility from him, but it also keeps Matt away from anything mildly important. Unfortunatley Matt is no doubt going to send in an adoption request when he gets tired of waiting for a reply from Thorn, that will not come. Only time will tell what unholy horrors Matt will release once he is admin. Walrus Walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus. Walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus. Walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus walrus. Walrus walrus walrus. Trivia *Mattroks101 is in fact, actually a walrus, disguised as a human being. *Mattroks101 is the one who wrote this article *Mattroks101 is not an interesting enough fellow to possibly have an interesting trivia. *Mattroks101 enjoys using faggy emoticons like >_>. *Mattroks101 was kicked out of both the LivingTheDreamTeamXD and the LivingTheNightmareTeamDX for being Mattroks101 *This space for rent. Category:Abridger Category:Obscure Abridger Category:FAIL Category:Teh Abridged Communi(t)y